


Kuzco x OC

by Sparkling_Garbage



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, OC hates Kuzco, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?, at fisrt, i guess, im sorry, this is awful, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkling_Garbage/pseuds/Sparkling_Garbage
Summary: First of all, I hate myself for writing this. Second of all, I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I'm already working on that Labyrinth fanfic but I can't seem to focus on anything ever and I've had this trash fire of an idea floating around in my head for a hot minute. If you didn't notice, I fucking suck at titles. Do yourself a favor and don't read this lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hate myself for writing this. Second of all, I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I'm already working on that Labyrinth fanfic but I can't seem to focus on anything ever and I've had this trash fire of an idea floating around in my head for a hot minute. If you didn't notice, I fucking suck at titles. Do yourself a favor and don't read this lol

"Luna! Sweetheart come downstairs!" I could hear mama shouting from the bakery. "Yes mama! Just a second!" I quickly yanked the brush through my hair and rushed to get downstairs. When I got there, two expensively dressed nobles where standing across the counter from her. She was kneading dough and glaring at the two of them as they glanced around our bakery with disgust. One was fat and the other was short and fatter. When she saw me, her face lit up with a smile and she stopped kneading so aggressively. "Good morning my love. These men came from the palace." She smacked the dough on the counter a bit more forcefully than necessary and the two nobles jumped. Mom has never been very good at hiding how she feels. She's an open book. 

 

 

"They wanted to meet you. Although they wouldn't tell me why." Both of them looked me over for a moment, then nodded at each other. I don't like that. "Why would you want to meet me?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disdain. Not a huge fan of the rich, if you couldn't tell. "We've been traveling village to village looking for young women that might be a suitable bride for the emperor." Mama slammed the dough down so hard the counter shook. I began to laugh so hard I almost pissed myself. "You think I might be a suitable bride for that pig headed fool? Find another girl." I began to clean the tables, dismissing the conversation. "Almost all eligible girls have been rejected by the young emperor. You will come to the palace immediately and be brought before the emperor." Mama froze.

 

 

"Now hold on a damn minute! My daughter will not be going anywhere!" As she yelled, a large man covered in red and blue came through the door holding a spear. "You will come to the palace immediately." The fatter noble repeated. Before mother could start arguing again, I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry mama. He won't choose me anyway. I'll be back soon." Even though I knew it would just be a waste of time, I'll go anyway. If it means these rich idiots will leave my mother alone. She pulled away, holding me at arms length. "I love you. So much, my dear." She looked at me as if she would never see me again. But she's got nothing to worry about. I look far to different from the other girls. Being this pale with hair this light? I'll be home in no time. "Don't be like that. I'll be back soon. I love you." After pulling away, I began walking to the door. "Well? Lets get this over with."

 

 

When I got outside, there was a large cart with five girls around the same age as me on the back. Three of them must have been from other villages but I recognized the other two from my village. Emelia, a short round-faced girl with a heart of gold, was sitting towards the front chatting excitedly with the other three girls. Maria, a tough girl with a strong jawline and sharp wit, was sitting toward the back. As soon as I sat next to her, she went off. "This is a waste of my fuckin' time Luna! I had plans! The emperor is such an ass." I shook my head and laughed at her outburst. "That sentence could be considered treason you know." She laughed with me. "Well I had plans." The cart started to move. "Your plans where with me you dork. We can hike when we get back." Maria threw her arms up in frustration. "Of course we can do it when we get back. That's not the point! The fact that I have no choice in going to the palace is what pisses me off!" I put a hand on her back, understanding her anger. "You're preaching to the choir honey. I hate this just as much as you do. I hate that we're going to be trotted out on some stage just so the emperor can tell us we're not good enough."

 

 

Emelia turned from her conversation to look at us. "Don't you think the emperor might choose one of you?" Maria and I snorted. "Are you kidding chica? Have you seen me? I look like an alien next to all of you." Maria snorted even harder and almost fell of the cart. "Honestly you kind of do." She commented after I pulled her upright and she regained control of her breathing. "And I look like a man." We busted up in another fit of laughter. Emelia shrugged. "You never know. He's rejected all of the other girls. He might choose you _because_ you look different." Then she turned back to the other girls.

 

 

........shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, thanks for reading this garbage lmao


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't make it super clear in the first chapter, but Luna looks a lot different because her and her mother aren't the same nationality as everyone else. She was born in the village but her mother came from somewhere else. That will all be explained later. For now all you need to know is that Luna is lighter skinned than the other girls with blonde hair that's almost white and hazel eyes that look mostly gold. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

When we finally made it to the palace, the six of us were rushed to a large room with a few other young women and about two dozen or so of the palace servants. We were all split up and pushed behind folding screens. One of the servants placed a white dress over the screen for me to change into. Of course. After a moment, when I had the dress halfway on, Maria came around the corner. "We've been here not even ten minutes and I'm already pissing people off. I'm on fire today!" I rolled my eyes and pulled the dress up all the way. Maria can be a little difficult for most people to get along with. She prefers the company of her dog and family's cattle. I'm just about the only exception along with her five year old brother, Lucas. "What did you do this time?" I asked as she tied up the back of my dress. "After I got this stupid dress on, some asshole tried to sit me down and put makeup on me. Even if I was about to meet God himself, you couldn't get me to put makeup on." I turned around and put my hands on her shoulders. "Sweetie, I don't want to put it on either. But the sooner you let them dress you up, the sooner we can go back home." She groaned and pouted like a child. "Ugh. Fine. But I'm going to complain the whole time."

 

 

Maria did end up complaining the entire time. The servants looked even less happy about the situation than she did. Once we had all been done up with ten pounds of makeup and jewelry worth more then my village, we were lined up on a softly lit stage. Maria was standing next to me looking like she might snap at any minute. I wanted to say something to maybe calm her down, but before I could, the emperor busted into the room. "Boom baby!" Oh dear god. I already want to deck him. I didn't realize my hands had balled up into fists until Maria put a hand over mine. She shook her head at me when I looked over at her. "Calm down. You look like you're planning murder." I sighed and tried to compose myself. "I might be." I whispered back. "Alrighty! Let's have a look-see." The emperor clapped his hands together loudly, which got everyone's attention. He seems like the type of person that demanded attention at all times. How irritating. "What have we got this time around?" I groaned internally at his comment. He turned to a short fat man standing next to him. He looked incredibly nervous. If the emperor doesn't choose a bride, he'll probably lose his job. "I hope you did better than last time." Then he walked up on the stage at the opposite end from me and began going down the line. "Hate your hair. Not likely. Yikes, yikes, yikes." As he dismissed them the girls stormed off the stage in a huff, going back to the room we came from. Except for Emelia of course. I've never seen that girl frown. The emperor stopped in front of Maria. "Let me guess, you have a great personality." She snorted. "Absolutely not. Can I leave now?" He looked a little put off by that, but he waived her off and came to stand in front of me.

 

 

Since I live in a village about three days away from the palace, I've never actually seen the emperor before. Being this close gave me a chance to look him over. I would be lying if I said I didn't like what I saw. He could be a lot more attractive if he wasn't such an ass. The way he was looking at me wasn't helping the rage that was bubbling up inside me. "Where did you find her?" He asked, turning to the man from before who was now hovering nervously behind him. That pissed me off even more. "I'm standing right here, you ass." The nervous man gasped, horrified. I could hear Maria laughing from the other end of the stage as she walked away. The emperor paused for a second, then he smiled. Oh fuck. "Feisty aren't you? Me likey." Oh no. "Y-your highness, have you chosen your bride?" The short man asked hopefully. The emperor didn't answer for a minute and looked me up and down. "Yes. Yes I have." I wanted to protest. I wanted to scream my frustration. I didn't get the chance. The emperor walked away and the short man began to lead me back to the room from before. He was saying something, but I couldn't really process what was being said to me.

 

 

My life is over. I will forever be at the side of a spoiled, rotten, arrogant child who puts his wants above the needs of his people. Until I die. Or he does. And the emperor's council will demand and heir. Oh mother. How could you have possibly known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short. Not feeling super inspired at the moment.


End file.
